liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kyurem147 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TroopDude (Talk) 04:46, January 6, 2013 Why did you change back what i change?!?!?! Why did you change back what i change?! what you change where all errors, at least if you have pay attention to what happens and what the characters say in the episodes of Stitch! and Lilo and Stitch. Juan jose jaen (talk) 13:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC)Juan Jose Jaen What did I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!! Screencaps Where do you get these lovely screen caps from?BananaClownMan (talk) 12:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merge Okay, we can work something out regarding the merge of these wikis. How do want to go about this? GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 As far as I know this merge will combine all the articles on Stitchipedia and The Lilo & Stitch Wiki, and as far as I know, fanart won't be rejected on the new site where these wikis will be merged, because only myself and WikiaAid will be in charge of the new Lilo-and-Stitch Database site, and WikiaAid only cares about adding those new infoboxes that he worked so hard to create to the new site without them having to be deleted by you, just because you object, which is no excuse, so you might want to conform to accepting these new infoboxes if nothing else. GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 I can't really explain in full detail what will happen to them. But I'll tell you what. If you promise not to remove those new infoboxes created by WikiaAid, may I please, with your permssion, put them back on StitchDatabase, because there was nothing wrong with having them there. If you will allow this, maybe we won't have to worry about merging anything, except maybe Stitchipedia and The Lilo & Stitch Wiki at least because these sites are identical and need not be separate. So will you allow those inofboxes that WikiaAid created back on StitchDatabase at least? GrayWolf2 (talk) 18:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Very well, I understand. As for the merge, as you at least willing to have Stitchipedia and The Lilo & Stitch wikis merged into one if nothing else, since they are both identical? GrayWolf2 (talk) 18:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 If you could kindly tell me specifically what the flaw is, I could maybe fix it on StitchDatabase then put those infoboxes back where they were. As far as I know about the merge, we won't lose anything, and all those experiment pictures and other images will be imported along with the wikis that are to be merged. GrayWolf2 (talk) 18:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Latest News According to WikiaAid, he seems to have found the flaw that caused the portable infoboxes that he made to not show up properly. These are his words: "I had to purge pages at times to make them appear properly; sometimes the articles did not render the infoboxes correctly whenever I made a change to the template. To purge pages by the way, add ?action=purge to the end of the wiki page's URL and press enter/return to have the page reloaded with the new version of the page rendered. I believe that this was a flaw with Wikia's underlying MediaWiki code than it was with my template. I did go back to the templates' source whenever I made a mistake that caused any parsing errors that Wikia caught, but Wikia has trouble with handling changes to pre-existing templates on the article themselves when the templates get edited, hence the purging that I had to do to see if they worked." Also, I made a list of what's missing, namely on The Lilo & Stitch Wikia and LiloandStitch wikia so we don't lose anything, including all experiment pages and images, when the merge takes effect. Everything will be merged into Stitchipedia, including everything from StitchDatabase. I'm sure that merge sounds reasonable, so this site here will be the new main "Lilo and Stitch" wiki site. GrayWolf2 (talk) 04:24, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 You're right. I'll talk to Nerfmaster8 about it, as you do seem to have a point. GrayWolf2 (talk) 05:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Yes, you do. I think we can agree with your suggestion. I just left Nerfmaster8 a message about it, and I'm sure he will be willing to negotiate. GrayWolf2 (talk) 05:51, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 I heard back from Nerfmaster8, and he agrees to leave StitchDatabase alone and untouched and just merge the lesser The Lilo & Stitch and Lilo and Stitch wikis into Stitchipedia. This is something that we can all agree on. However, Nerfmaster wants you to make a note of that in the merge blogs because Eva needs you to verify before she does anything. GrayWolf2 (talk) 06:11, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 One more thing Nerfmaster 8 wanted me to ask you about. Do you wish to remain at Stitchipedia and split off to StitchDatabase? Because he was originally planning on merging The Lilo & Stitch and Lilo and Stitch wikis into this one here, and then help to improve the theme, background, logo and home page plus create some basic policy. Please get back because I want to know if you approve of this. GrayWolf2 (talk) 06:17, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Last-minute thing. Nerfmaster8 wants to know if he can become an admin to help out along with WikiaAid? He also says that we should decide on a new Bcrat for the wiki because none are active at the moment. He suggest that it's better to be able to promote yourself with consensus rather than adopting the wiki later. If you approve, then Eva can grant Nerfmaster8 admins privileges after you agree to let him help out on this site along with WikiaAid. We can work together to improve this Stitchipedia site. What do you say? GrayWolf2 (talk) 06:47, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Nerfmaster8 and I mean that StitchDatabase will be left alone and untouched and that the lesser The Lilo & Stitch Wiki and Lilo and Stitch wikis will be merged into Stitchipedia, which is what we agreed on. That way, StitchDatabase will be left intact and untouched, and that Stitchipedia will be the only other "Lilo & Stitch" site after those two above lesser wikis get merged into this one. GrayWolf2 (talk) 07:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 in regards to Bcrat rights, you will either have to wait for Trooperdude to be active or ask Eva during this merge. the choice is up to you. While I do have my concerns, it seems that you are still highly reluctant to respond to my messages...hope this at least clarifies things for youNerfmaster8 (talk) 19:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fanart We are NOT going to lose the fanart. I told Nerf that you want to keep the fanart images on the same page as the experiment articles they refer to. Nerf suggested creating a separate gallery for all the fanart images, but I think you'd rather keep them on the same page as the experiment article they refer to. Is this correct? GrayWolf2 (talk) 19:05, November 16, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Fanart images and infoboxes I heard from WikiaAid and he doesn't seem too confortable about how the fanart images are posted and arranged on Stitchipedia. These are his words below. Perhaps we could work something out according to WikiaAid's suggestions. "About the fan art, though. Personally, I very much argue against the use of fan art on wikis unless they refer to a strictly fanon concept, just like on Bulbapedia. Not to mention, some of the "fan art" over on Stitchipedia are really just tracings of official art and screencaps that should be deleted pronto (e.g. this picture is a tracing of this official artwork), while other fan art on the wiki haveglaring watermarks showing that the original artist does not want them used by anyone else without their permission, and then are some that are just subjectively bad drawings. Still though, if he must keep all those images, then I want to make some recommendations: *Make separate gallery pages. This one's not just for the fan art, but also for all those other pieces of artwork and screencaps in the gallery sections. Seriously, it is a pain to see that scroll though all those images on the article; I'd rather have them put somewhere else instead. I mean, Disney Wiki uses separate gallery pages, so why can't we? *Put fan art at the bottom of the gallery, not the top. The most important artwork should be the official stuff, so fan art shouldn't be as prominent in galleries. *Put images in different subsections to they are easier to organize and navigate through (like on the Stitch gallery page I linked to). *Finally, if the artwork used on the top of a character or experiment page is fan art, then it should explicitly pointed out as such, with a caption saying who made it. One more thing, I did read about the flaw that Kyurem was complaining about. The images on the top of articles not appearing on category pages when the portable infoboxes are used is beyond me. I've been adding the image parameter to the portable infoboxes properly as described in Wikia's guide, so this a fault on their end. He should talk to whoever currently does the backend coding for portable infoboxes about this issue; there is nothing I can do to fix this problem." Please kindly give me your opinions about the above message. GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:45, November 17, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Policy Pages Already took care of them. They are updated enough for now. Just edited some grammar in each of them. They are fine the way they are for now. GrayWolf2 (talk) 03:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Images from Lampoon Just to let you know, Nerfmaster8 said to remove ALL experiment images with a watermark logo on them, as they are copyrighted and not for personal use. I am in the process of doing that, so please DO NOT upload any more experiment images from lampoon, as they have a watermark on them, which means they CANNOT be used as one's own. Please just follow this one new rule and no protesting or arguments about it. You might want to help out by removing any experiment images from lampoon because I can't remember all the articles where you had uploaded images from lampoon on them. GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:14, November 20, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Redirects That maybe so, but Nerfmaster8 firmly stated for you to NOT ask me to delete any articles just so you can recreate them or because you think they are NOT needed, and that includes redirects according to Nerfmaster8. So I'm asking you nicely, please DO NOT delete the redirects because that is considered unnecessary deletion, and Nerfmaster8 refuses to have me promote you to Brcat if you continue with your random deletion of articles behavior, and that INCLUDES redirects. GrayWolf2 (talk) 03:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Update Yes, we did. It's a long story. Nerfmaster8 will explain it better, so please talk to him about it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 20:29, December 1, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2